Sinerva and The King
by Azova10
Summary: Sebelum lahir ke dunia, Baekhyun telah diramalkan akan menjadi seorang yang tamak. Ia terobsesi pada kecantikan dan kekuatan, bahkan ingin membuatnya kekal. Namun untuk mewujudkannya, ia harus memakan jantung Sinerva yang tak lain adalah jantung Sehun—Hyung-nya sendiri. HUNBAEK/Others


**Note: Tulisan miring (italic) untuk kejadian flashback.**

Malam itu adalah momen dimana bulan purnama muncul di antara hembusan angin musim dingin. Tak banyak kerlipan bintang terlihat, karena awan-awan hitam menutupi hampir seluruh ruang luas yang terbentang di atas bumi, membuat dinginnya malam di negeri Demelza terasa begitu nyata. Sebagian besar rakyat Demelza biasanya memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah, berselimut dengan yang terkasih sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Raja Demelza itu tengah melakukan perjalanan pulang dari negeri Zenaide, lebih tepatnya setelah memimpin penyerangan yang ia dan pasukannya lakukan saat dini hari.

Jarak mereka dengan tanah tempat tinggal sebenarnya sudah tak begitu jauh, namun matahari di ufuk barat telah lebih dulu menyusul, itu sebabnya Kyuhyun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membangun tenda. Dan lagi, bukanlah hal buruk untuk menghabiskan satu malam di tengah hutan bersama teman-teman seperjuangan. Setidaknya duduk di antara api unggun sambil memakan daging rusa panggang yang masih hangat, akan menjaga tubuh mereka dari dinginnya suhu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar putramu, Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu prajuritnya.

"Putra saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi setiap harinya. Sama tingginya dengan rasa keingintahuannya akan pekerjaan Ayah-nya."

Guyonan pria tinggi bersurai blonde itu lantas mendatangkan tawa renyah dari beberapa prajurit, termasuk Kyuhyun. Raja Demelza itu senang sekali mendengar cerita anak-anak prajuritnya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa anak-anak itu sangat menggemaskan. Membayangkannya, ia jadi tak sabar akan kelahiran anaknya sendiri yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Ratu Jessica?" Kris balik bertanya. "Saya dengar Beliau akan segera melahirkan."

"Ya, tinggal menghitung hari saja. Semoga tidak hari ini, karena aku ingin menjadi pria pertama yang melihat wajah anakku kelak." Kyuhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Saya penasaran, apakah anak Anda itu seorang putra atau putri." ujar Jongin, yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh prajurit lainnya.

"Well, aku sebenarnya lebih menginginkan seorang putra. Namun bahkan jika itu seorang putri, aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Karena walaubagaimanapun, ia adalah darah dagingku dan Jessica." ucap Kyuhyun lugas dengan sifat kebapakaannya yang hampir matang. "Kami akan selalu menyayanginya, meskipun ia memiliki kekurangan."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa nyaring dalam kegelapan yang cukup memekakan telinga itu sontak menyeret atensi Kyuhyun dan para prajurit Demelza. Itu adalah tawa milik seorang pria paruh baya berkulit sisik buaya yang dikurung dalam kerangkeng khusus. Rumplestiltskin namanya. Ia dikenal sebagai penyihir licik yang biasa mengabulkan permintaan dengan imbalan sebagai gantinya.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun, tampak agak tersinggung.

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Bibir berbentuk hati milik Rumplestiltskin melengkungkan seringaian. "Saya justru ingin memberi Anda sebuah berita baik, Yang Mulia~"

Tautan alis terukir sempurna di paras tampan Kyuhyun. "Berita baik apa?"

Rumplestiltskin menampakkan wujudnya ke sisi yang agak terang dalam kerangkeng sehingga kuku-kukunya yang tajam berwarna hitam itu terlihat. Ia tempatkan tatapannya pada manik Kyuhyun. "Saat fajar menyingsing lusa nanti, Anda akan dikaruniai seorang putra."

"P–putra?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kerangkeng Rumplestiltskin. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja—karena saya adalah Rumplestiltskin~" seru Rumplestiltskin penuh kesombongan. Tawa nyaringnya kembali terdengar.

"Hati-hati, Yang Mulia. Rumplestiltskin adalah penyihir yang licik. Jangan mudah percaya pada ucapannya." Kris memperingati, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak begitu mendengarkan. Sang raja justru dibuat penasaran akan ucapan Rumplestiltskin.

"Putraku..apa benar ia akan lahir lusa nanti?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Oh, ya. Putra Anda akan lahir di malam pertama salju turun, dengan surai seindah emas, bibir tipis semerah delima, dan kulit seputih salju. Ia terlahir dengan kecantikan Ratu Jessica, keberanian Anda, serta kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Cinta yang tumbuh di sekitarnya menjadikannya seorang raja yang hebat kelak—seperti Anda. Akan tetapi.." Rumplestiltskin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya—semakin penasaran.

Rumplestiltskin tak langsung menjawab, malah mengawali jawabannya dengan membentangkan seringaian—jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Kecantikan dan kekuatan sihir yang kelak dimilikinya, justru akan membuatnya tamak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **SINERVA AND THE KING**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun**

 **Support Casts : Do Kyungsoo (Rumplestiltskin), Cho Kyuhyun, Kang Seulgi, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tamak—kau bilang?!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap murka sosok penyihir dalam kerangkeng itu. "Apa maksudmu, hah?! Putraku tidak mungkin memiliki sifat hina seperti itu!"

Diam-diam, Rumplestiltskin tersenyum licik. Well, ia tak terkejut mendengar intonasi Kyuhyun yang meninggi. Itu bukanlah reaksi yang aneh, mengingat perkataan lancang itu ditujukan pada putranya yang akan segera lahir.

"Saya bisa melihat garis takdir, Yang Mulia. Tak satupun dari kata-kata yang saya lontarkan bermakna kebohongan." Mata burung hantu Rumplestiltskin melirik Kris dan Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. "Anda bisa tanyakan sendiri hal tersebut pada para prajurit kepercayaan Anda."

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun malah enggan bertanya. Dilihat dari kepercayaan diri itu, sepertinya Rumplestiltskin tak berbohong padanya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang takdir putraku?"

Rumplestiltskin terkekeh karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Kelicikannya mulai tampak dalam senyuman penuh makna di bibir penuhnya. "Saya akan beri tahu semua yang ingin Anda ketahui tentang takdir putra Anda, tetapi..dengan bayaran yang setimpal pula~"

"Jangan, Yang Mulia! Penyihir itu hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Anda!" Kris berusaha menghindarkan Kyuhyun dari kelicikan Rumplestiltskin.

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia." imbuh Jongin. "Jangan pernah membuat perjanjian dengan Rumplestilt–"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Namun Kyuhyun terlanjur membuat keputusan sendiri. Ia ingin tahu garis takdir putranya, dan satu-satunya yang mampu memberinya informasi itu adalah penyihir licik di hadapannya.

"Kebebasan." Rumplestiltskin menjawab lugas. "Lepaskan saya dari kerangkeng ini."

"Setuju."

"Yang Mulia!" seru Kris dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun meyakinkan dua prajurit kepercayaannya. "Aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku saja."

Berbeda dengan Rumplestiltskin yang tersenyum puas, Kris dan Jongin justru terlihat khawatir akan keputusan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, mereka sudah sering mendengar tentang kelicikan penyihir itu saat membuat perjanjian dengan seseorang. Meski pemintaan orang itu dikabulkan, dan Rumplestiltskin mendapatkan imbalan yang diinginkannya, namun entah kenapa, selalu saja ada hal cacat dalam perjanjian yang dibuat. Jongin dan Kris hanya tak ingin perjanjian sang raja dengan Rumplestiltskin berbuah malapetaka.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang takdir putraku?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, begitu jaraknya dengan kerangkeng si penyihir hanya berkisar satu meter.

"Putra Anda akan terlahir dengan sebuah kesempurnaan, Yang Mulia. Ia akan dihormati, dicintai, bahkan dipuja-puji karena kesempurnaannya itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak pernah merasa cukup. Ia tak hanya ingin menjadi yang tercantik, namun juga menjadi yang terkuat. Hal tersebut membuatnya tamak. Dan Anda tahu apa hasil dari ketamakan?" tanya Rumplestiltskin tanpa benar-benar berniat menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kehancuran~"

Kyuhyun mengertakkan giginya sekuat mungkin agar amarahnya tak meledak. Walaubagaimanapun, ia telah membuat perjanjian dengan Rumplestiltskin. Ia tak'kan membiarkan amarah menghancurkan perjanjian ini, dan membuat dirinya membawa secuil informasi mengenai garis takdir putranya. Baginya, kebebasan adalah imbalan yang mahal.

"Lalu? Apa dia akan berakhir seperti itu selamanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh, tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia!" Rumplestiltskin menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya di udara, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ketamakan itu bisa dicegah dengan menikahkan putra Anda dengan seorang pria."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Seorang pria—kau bilang?"

"Bukan _sekedar_ pria, Yang Mulia, melainkan sesosok Sinerva." Rumplestiltskin memberikan detail.

"Kenapa harus dengan Sinerva?"

"Karena begitulah yang saya lihat dalam garis takdir putra Anda."

Alis Kyuhyun menukik utuh dibuatnya. Ia memang pernah mendengar tentang Sinerva sebelumnya. Sinerva adalahanak iblis manusia, salah satu keturunan Samael (Angel of Death). Digambarkan sebagai seorang manusia bersayap setengah malaikat-setengah iblis, bercakar panjang, bermanik amber dengan pupil tajam bak kucing, serta kemampuan bertarung yang tak diragukan. Meski eksistensi Sinerva masih belum bisa dipastikan karena kemunculannya jarang ditangkap secara langsung—bahkan oleh seorang penyihir, namun banyak orang yang percaya bahwa sosok anak iblis manusia ini ada di dunia.

Namun bagi Kyuhyun, yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah ada atau tidaknya sosok Sinerva di dunia ini, melainkan jawaban Rumplestiltskin yang meragukan. Pikirnya, itu aneh. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ketamakan putranya bisa dicegah **hanya** dengan menikahkan putranya dengan seorang pria? Terlebih—dengan Sinerva? Pernikahan macam apa itu? Bahkan dalam mimpi paling aneh yang pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan, ia tak pernah memimpikan hal segila itu.

"Ya, itu memang pernikahan yang aneh, Yang Mulia." Alih-alih, Rumplestiltskin membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, membuat sang raja tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri. "Tapi—tentu saja, semua keputusan ada di tangan Anda. Saya hanya memberitahu apa yang harus Anda ketahui." Kemudian menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

Detik berikutnya, area perkemahan diisi dengan keheningan. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Rumplestiltskin yang kurang masuk akal, tapi di saat bersamaan, memikirkan pertanyaan berikutnya sebelum ia memberikan kebebasan penyihir itu.

"Lalu, dimana aku bisa menemukan Sinerva itu? Ia bahkan masih diragukan eksistensinya."

Tawa nyaring Rumplestiltskin-pun menggema. Entah bagaimana, ia menangkap pertanyaan sang raja terdengar begitu konyol. "Sebenarnya Anda tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, Yang Mulia. Ia sudah berada di hadapan Anda."

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dibuat kebingungan. Ia hendak bertanya, namun ketika Rumplestiltskin menggeser atensinya pada seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang dikurung dalam kerangkeng yang ukurannya lebih kecil tepat di sampingnya, Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rumplestiltskin.

"Dia..adalah Sinerva?" Kyuhyun mengonfirmasi. Netranya membeliak sempurna tatkala Rumplestiltskin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa bocah yang ia temukan di penjara bawah tanah kerajaan Zenaide adalah Sinerva. Padahal ia terlihat seperti bocah pada umumnya, tak sedikitpun terlihat seperti deksripsi Sinerva yang ia baca di buku. "Bagaimana aku bisa memercayai ucapanmu? Kau punya bukti bahwa bocah itu adalah Sinerva?"

"Well, memang tak ada bukti fisik yang bisa ditunjukkan karena Sinerva cenderung memperlihatkan wujud aslinya hanya saat dalam posisi terancam saja, namun aura yang dimilikinya tentu saja berbeda. Hanya beberapa penyihir yang bisa melihatnya, salah satunya adalah saya." terang Rumplestiltskin. "Lagipula, pernahkah terpikirkan oleh Anda, kenapa bocah itu dikurung dalam penjara khusus bersama saya?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun termenung. Ia tak dapat menampik fakta itu.

 **###**

 _ **Kerajaan Demelza, delapan tahun kemudian..**_

Derap langkah sepasang kaki mungil yang bergema di lantai marmer kerajaan Demelza itu bergerak menuju seorang remaja. Surainya yang berwarna golden blonde terayun seiring dengan lajunya, sementara manik hazel-nya sesekali mengecek kedua tangannya yang tampak mengurung sesuatu disana. Semakin banyak jarak yang ia kikis, semakin menggemaskan pula senyuman yang tercetak di paras manis bocah itu.

"Hyung! Sehun Hyung! Lihat ini!"

Remaja yang dipanggil Sehun itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang tak asing di belakangnya. "Baek, jangan lari-lari begitu!" serunya memperingati, namun bocah dengan mata bak puppy itu sepertinya tak begitu peduli. Ia tetap berlari menghampiri Sehun, dan yang bisa remaja itu lakukan hanyalah menghela napas.

"Lihat apa yang kutangkap di taman, Hyung!" ujarnya bersemangat seraya memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya. Itu adalah kupu-kupu Azura. Sayapnya yang berwarna navy dengan gradasi ebony dan turquoise terlihat bercahaya saat terkena sinar matahari. Terlihat sederhana, namun begitu cantik. Azura termasuk kupu-kupu yang sulit ditemukan di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Woah~ itu kupu-kupu Azura! Cepat, Baek, buat permohonan!"

"Permohonan?" Kepala Baekhyun miring ke kiri—pertanda bahwa ia kebingungan.

"Ya. Jika kau menangkap seekor kupu-kupu Azura, ucapkanlah sebuah permohonan, lalu lepaskanlah dari tanganmu."

"Apa dengan begitu, permohonanku akan terwujud, Hyung?"

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Si mungil bersurai golden blonde itu tampak bersemangat dibuatnya, terlihat jelas dari kerlipan dalam manik hazel-nya. Dengan cepat ia pejamkan kedua matanya, lalu mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati. Begitu selesai, ia lepaskan kupu-kupu Azura dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya. Sedikitnya menyayangkan makhluk cantik itu pergi, namun ia tetap senang karena telah mengucapkan permohonannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau membuat permohonan apa, Baek?" tanya Sehun agak penasaran.

"Tentu saja menjadi yang paling sempurna di muka bumi." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk Sehun begitu erat. "Terutama di mata Hunnie Hyung~"

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Namun tak lama, ia balas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Dielusnya surai halus yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Bahkan tanpa permohonan itu, kau akan selalu menjadi yang paling sempurna di mataku, Baekhyunnie.." Sehun tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimatnya, melewatkan satu momen ketika pipi bocah dalam dekapannya bersemu lucu.

Dua adam itu sama-sama tak menyadari akan kehadiran Raja Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Pria yang hampir berumur empat puluh tahun itu bergeming, termenung melihat keharmonisan antara putra satu-satunya dengan bocah Sinerva yang ia angkat sebagai anak delapan tahun silam. Ya, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tak mengikuti saran Rumplestiltskin untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Kendati pernikahan sesama jenis sudah bukan lagi hal yang asing di Demelza, tapi Kyuhyun pikir mengangkat Sehun sebagai anak sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga putranya dari takdir kejamnya.

Selama Sehun berada di samping Baekhyun, menjaga dan melindunginya, Baekhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Semoga.

 **###**

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu. Rakyat Demelza tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Di hari yang cerah ini, dimana musim semi datang menggantikan musim dingin, acara penobatan Pangeran Baekhyun menjadi Raja Demelza akan diselenggarakan. Setelah Raja Kyuhyun meninggal seminggu yang lalu, momen berkabung itu akhirnya berganti menjadi momen bahagia. Kendati ada segelintir rasa gugup, namun pria yang telah menginjak umur dua puluh tiga itu tak bisa memungkiri hatinya bahwa iapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan rakyat Demelza.

Ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sehun saat melihat pantulan Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang—untuk yang ketiga kalinya—melalui cermin full-body di kamar sang adik.

"Sedikit." jawab Baekhyun. Ia putar tubuhnya menghadap yang bersurai ebony, membuat jubah satin berwarna ruby yang dikenakannya bergeser ke samping. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Meski terlihat tenang, nyatanya Sehun tengah memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tertawa karena pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Pikirnya, itu bukanlah momen yang tepat, terutama saat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa adik angkatnya itu sedang gugup. Walaubagaimanapun, ini adalah hari yang penting bagi pria mungil bersurai golden blonde itu.

"Kau terlihat sempurna seperti biasa, Baekhyunnie." Sehun tersenyum tulus, lalu menyalurkan kehangatan dalam genggaman tangannya pada telapan tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

Dan cara itu selalu berhasil. Hati Baekhyun akan terasa lebih hangat saat Sehun berada di sampingnya, mengatakan kalimat kesukaannya, dengan senyuman tampan yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup dalam hentakan tak biasa—entah atas dasar apa. Namun yang tak diketahui Baekhyun, Sehun selalu bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu, bukan semata-mata untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis, jemari lentiknya kemudian balas menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"Ayo, kita turun ke bawah. Semuanya telah menunggumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Hyung duluan saja. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Sehun menghela napas, tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan begitu sosok tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun mengayunkan kedua tungkainya menuju benda bundar berwarna emas di sudut kamarnya. Itu adalah cermin ajaib buatannya. Cermin yang diciptakan khusus untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Cermin yang hanya mengatakan kejujuran.

"Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling sempurna di muka bumi?"

Mantrapun diucapkan. Dalam sedetik, sosok cermin ajaib itu keluar dari tempatnya. Ia mengalir ke hadapan Baekhyun bak emas mencair, lalu membentuk sosok tinggi berjubah emas.

" **Tentu saja Anda-lah yang paling sempurna di muka bumi, Yang Mulia."** Suara berat sosok itu menjawab tanpa keraguan. Itu adalah jawaban yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun dapatkan setiap kali bertanya. Dan ia tak pernah bosan mendengarnya, justru merasa sangat puas.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Sehun—yang sebenarnya masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang belum ditutup rapat—merasakan kegelisahan setiap kali melihat sosok cermin ajaib itu. Ya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Sehun tahu perihal cermin ajaib yang diam-diam diciptakannya tiga tahun silam. Ia masih mengingatnya. Saat itu adalah terjadinya fase puncak kemampuan sihir Baekhyun, dimana itu membuatnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan cermin ajaib itu adalah salah satu hasilnya.

Semula, Sehun ingin melaporkan hal ini pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tak tega memberikan lebih banyak beban pada pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti Ayah sendiri. Itu sebabnya ia bungkam, bahkan saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Namun entah bagaimana, semenjak saat itu pula, Baekhyun menjadi sangat bergantung pada ucapan sosok cermin ajaib ciptaannya. Sehun bahkan tak jarang menyaksikan bagaimana pria mungil itu tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya dari sosok berjubah emas itu. Seolah pujian orang-orang di sekelilingnya tak memiliki makna sebesar ucapan si cermin ajaib.

Bukannya apa-apa, Sehun hanya takut apa yang diramalkan Rumplestiltskin menjadi kenyataan. Setelah menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang memiliki paras secantik Jessica; kuat dan tangkas seperti Kyuhyun; serta dikaruniai kemampuan sihir yang hebat—seperti apa yang diucapkan Rumplestiltskin dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya kalimat yang diumbar si cermin ajaib akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang tamak. Karena ia paham sekali perangai Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Penobatan Baekhyun sebagai Raja Demelza yang baru, berakhir dengan khidmat dan lancar. Tak hanya rakyat Demelza yang menyambut Baekhyun dengan hangat, para petinggi kerajaan Demelza beserta tamu dari kerajaan lain yang diundang, pun turut bahagia atas momen bersejarah itu. Baekhyun bahkan dibuat speechless melihat semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk dirinya, tepat saat mahkota logam emas berhiaskan berlian biru itu menghiasi surai golden blonde-nya.

Namun itu hanya sesaat sampai tiba saatnya untuk acara pesta dansa. Pria mungil yang tengah duduk nyaman di singgasananya itu kini tampak mati-matian menyembunyikan raut kebosanannya di antara image yang harus ia jaga selaku pengganti Ayah-nya. Sehun yang pertama kali menyadari raut itu—tentu saja. Ia tahu benar bahwa sejak dulu adik mungilnya itu tak begitu suka acara pesta dansa. Jadi sekalipun Baekhyun sengaja tak memperlihatkan raut bosan itu di hadapan orang-orang—seperti saat ini, Sehun tetap saja tahu.

"Kau tidak ingin berdansa seperti yang lainnya?" Suara Sehun yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunan pria mungil itu. Intonasinya sengaja dibuat seolah-olah ia tak tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik, Hyung." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Sehun hampir saja meledakkan tawanya. "Hyung sendiri tidak ingin berdansa? Ada banyak wanita yang sedang menunggu ajakan Hyung, omong-omong."

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah beberapa wanita yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja, tapi tak sampai tiga detik, ia mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Daripada mereka, sebenarnya ada orang lain yang ingin kuajak berdansa."

"Wanita mana yang Hyung bicarakan?"

"Bukan wanita."

Alis Baekhyun tertarik sebelah kala mendengar jawaban aneh dari mulut Sehun. "Lalu?"

Pria bersurai ebony itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membeliak sempurna dengan lebih dulu membungkuk di hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengajak Raja Demelza yang baru untuk berdansa." Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada pria mungil itu, selayaknya seorang pangeran mengajak putri berdansa.

"A–apa yang Hyung lakukan?" bisik Baekhyun agak panik. "Orang-orang melihat kita, Hyung!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"B–bukan begitu, hanya saja–"

"Kalau begitu, ayo~"

Tanpa memedulikan raut terkejut Baekhyun maupun tatapan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, Sehun langsung saja menarik tangan yang lebih muda menuju lantai dansa. Ia dekap pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya bertugas menggenggam tangan si mungil. Merekapun bergerak seiring dengan irama musik yang mengalun di ruangan pesta.

"Um..Hyung?" Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas, ekor matanya melirik sekeliling. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan dansa ini karena orang-orang mulai memerhatikan kita."

"Kenapa? Kau malu berdansa dengan Hyung-mu sendiri?"

"Aish, sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja mereka." Senyuman manis menghiasi paras tampan Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu, Baekhyunnie."

Dan itu benar-benar sukses menghentakkan sesuatu di balik rongga dada Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, senyuman dan sikap manis Sehun bahkan membuat pipi si mungil dipenuhi rona kemerahan. Beruntung Sehun tak menyadarinya karena Baekhyun lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lamat-lamat, pria bermata sipit itu juga berharap si jangkung tak'kan menyadari debaran abnormal jantungnya.

"Omong-omong, besok ulang tahun Hyung." Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan setelah berdehem pelan. "Apa ada hadiah yang Hyung inginkan?"

"Besok ulang tahunku?" Sehun malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Eyy, jangan bilang Hyung lupa lagi?" Sehun merespon tebakan Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodoh, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh si mungil. "Ck, dasar."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. Pria tinggi itu sering sekali lupa tanggal ulang tahunnya, tetapi selalu ingat saat Baekhyun yang berulang tahun.

"Jadi, Hyung ingin hadiah apa? Jangan bilang Hyung tidak ingin hadiah apapun lagi."

"Kau memaksaku untuk meminta hadiah?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah." Kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Hm..kalau begitu, aku meminta waktumu. Temui aku di menara tertinggi, tengah malam nanti."

"Menara tertinggi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

.

.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk menemui Sehun di menara tertinggi, tepat tengah malam. Pria mungil itu sengaja pergi sendiri kesana, tanpa dikawal penjaga istana. Ia tak ingin siapapun mengganggu dirinya dan Sehun, karena sepertinya hal yang ingin Sehun tunjukkan adalah hal yang penting.

"Hyung sudah datang?" Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang telah lebih dulu sampai disana. Pria bersurai ebony itu berdiri memunggunginya.

"Baek.." panggil Sehun, masih bergeming pada posisinya. Suasana temaram nan sepi menara membuat suaranya agak menggema. "Kau datang sendiri'kan?"

"Ya, aku datang sendiri."

Hening sejenak.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, tapi sebelumnya..berjanjilah untuk tidak panik."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Pikirnya, kenapa pula ia harus panik? Memangnya apa yang ingin Sehun tunjukkan padanya?

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Tepat setelah Baekhyun berjanji, ia mendengar Sehun menghela napas panjang. Kesunyian yang beberapa detik lalu menemani mereka, perlahan dibelah oleh suara aneh yang berasal dari Sehun, tepatnya dari punggung pria tinggi itu. Sesuatu tampak bergerak di dalamnya, seolah mencari celah untuk keluar. Tidak hanya itu. Baekhyun melihat kuku-kuku di kesepuluh jari Sehun memanjang dengan sendirinya. Namun yang paling membuat napasnya tersendat di tenggorokan adalah saat sepasang sayap muncul di punggung Sehun.

Bukan _sekedar_ sayap.

Itu adalah setengah sayap malaikat, setengah sayap iblis.

"H–Hyung?" Baekhyun terbata-bata saking terkejutnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang terjadi di hadapannya terlalu mengejutkannya. Sosok Sehun saat ini—Baekhyun memiliki spekulasi, namun ia masih ragu. Entah bagaimana, itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang pernah ia baca di buku. Sosok yang masih diragukan eksistensinya. "S–sayap itu–"

"Benar." Sehun menyela seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela menara memperlihatkan manik amber dengan pupil tajam bak kucing milik pria tinggi itu. "Aku adalah Sinerva."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk berkata lagi sekarang. Spekulasinya ternyata benar. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Selama ini ia tak pernah mencurigai hal seperti ini, terutama pada Sehun.

"Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu, Baek." ucap Sehun, kedua tungkainya menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang terpaut cukup dekat. Dalam jarak itu pula, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas raut penuh penyesalan di paras Sehun. "Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, hanya saja..aku menunggu waktu yang tepat.."

Sehun tak berbohong padanya.

Dan entah bagaimana, Baekhyun mengerti.

"Bodoh sekali." Baekhyun mengikis jarak di antara dirinya dan Sehun. Ujung kakinya berjinjit sedikit, tangannya kemudian memeluk Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh si jangkung yang menegang karena pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa Hyung bisa berpikir seperti itu, hah? Aku tak peduli sekalipun Hyung adalah Sinerva, karena Hyung tetaplah Hyung-ku." Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir si mungil yang semerah delima. "Hunnie Hyung yang aku sayangi.."

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun lantas mengembalikan Sehun ke wujud semula. Tak ada kuku panjang di jemarinya, tak ada sepasang sayap di punggungnya, maniknyapun telah kembali normal menjadi berwarna hazel. Seketika hal yang memenuhi benaknya adalah betapa hangatnya pelukan Baekhyun, juga bagaimana irama cepat detakan jantungnya berbaur bersama detakan menenangkan jantung pria mungil itu.

Rasanya begitu nyaman.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baek.." Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Karenanya, aku tak'kan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Apa itu sebuah janji?"

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Ya, itu adalah janjiku."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Saking senangnya, si mungil harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengontrol debaran jantungnya. Entah bagaimana, mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Sehun rasanya beribu-ribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada mendapat pujian dari para bangsawan.

"Omong-omong.." Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian disana. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sehun. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung."

Sehun terkekeh. Dieratkannya pelukan itu, sebelum akhirnya membalas ucapan Baekhyun, "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie~"

 **###**

Ini adalah hari yang indah di Demelza untuk berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun baru saja berpikir untuk mengajak Sehun berkuda karena mereka sudah lama tak melakukannya. Semenjak Kyuhyun sakit-sakitan, sebagian besar waktu Baekhyun dan Sehun digunakan untuk membantu Ayah mereka memimpin kerajaan. Baru kali ini lagi Baekhyun melihat kesempatan bersenang-senang itu. Pikirnya, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

TOK TOK.

"Hyung? Hyung sedang sibuk?" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun setelah menunggu sesaat, tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Diketuknya pintu itu sekali lagi. "Hyung ada di dalam? Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kita sudah lama tidak berkuda, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak mendapatkan respon apapun. Ini aneh—pikirnya. Mungkinkah Sehun sedang pergi keluar? Tapi sepengetahuannya, Sehun tak memiliki acara apapun hari ini.

"Kau melihat Sehun Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang pelayan wanita yang kebetulan lewat.

"Pangeran Sehun baru saja keluar, Yang Mulia."

"Keluar? Keluar kemana?"

"Ke halaman, sepertinya menemui seorang tamu." Pelayan itu menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya, pandangannya berlabuh pada seorang pria bersurai ebony yang baru saja mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang wanita untuk turun dari kuda.

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna melihatnya. "Siapa wanita itu?"

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar pada wanita cantik bermata kucing di hadapannya. Itu adalah Seulgi De Cerro—sahabatnya dari negeri Feronia yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Sedikit informasi tentang masa lalu keduanya, mereka terpisah semenjak Sehun dibawa paksa pasukan Zenaide saat penyerangan di Feronia dua puluh empat tahun silam. Seulgi tak tahu bahwa Sehun disekap di penjara bawah tanah Zenaide bersama Rumplestiltskin selama hampir setahun, hingga akhirnya dibawa ke Demelza oleh Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya hal yang menghambat kontak Sehun dengan Seulgi adalah janjinya pada Kyuhyun, tepat saat dirinya diangkat menjadi salah satu El Locus. Raja Demelza terdahulu itu ingin Sehun tak berhubungan dengan orang dari masa lalunya, setidaknya sampai Baekhyun mengambil alih tahta. Itu sebabnya Sehun baru mengirimkan kabar pada Seulgi kemarin. Wanita itu tampak tak berubah banyak, tetap cantik dengan surai ikal dark brown dan mata kucingnya, kecuali tinggi badannya yang bertambah dari yang terakhir kali Sehun ingat.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Seulgi-ya." Sehun memeluk Seulgi sebagai sambutan. "Masih saja terlihat seperti bocah." candanya.

"Sepertinya sifat menyebalkanmu itu sudah mendarah daging ya?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar sindiran itu. Ia tak marah, justru merasa geli dengan cara mereka berinteraksi yang tak sedikitpun berubah. Entah bagaimana, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka di Feronia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aku baik." Seulgi tersenyum. "Kau juga baik-baik saja'kan?"

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau–"

"Hyung kedatangan tamu?"

Suara itu lantas menggeser atensi Seulgi dan Sehun. Di belakang sana, mereka menemukan Baekhyun dengan senyuman simpul di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, ini sahabatku, Baek. Namanya Seulgi De Cerro. Dia datang dari Feronia. Dan Seulgi-ya, perkenalkan ini adalah adikku sekaligus Raja Demelza yang baru—Baekhyun El Locus." Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia." Seulgi membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa Baekhyun.

"Feronia, hm? Bukankah itu cukup jauh dari sini?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya datang kemari untuk menemui Sehun, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Singkatnya dia merindukanku~" Sehun menggoda Seulgi, dan langsung mendapat cubitan ringan di lengan dari si wanita.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri ya!"

"Eyy~ bukankah itu benar?"

Seulgi menatap datar Sehun. "Heol. Kupikir setelah kita berpisah, kenarsisanmu menurun satu persen, tapi sepertinya malah meningkat ya?"

"Hey, ini bukan narsis, tapi kenyataan." ujar Sehun, kemudian memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Seulgi. Ia tak sadar bahwa kerinduannya akan berdebat dengan Seulgi, justru mendatangkan aura kecemburuan dari Baekhyun. Tatapan dingin di manik hazel pria mungil itu yang mengatakan segalanya. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Seulgi adalah sahabat Sehun, Baekhyun hanya tak suka melihat interaksi akrab antara Hyung-nya dengan seseorang yang cantik seperti Seulgi.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa tersaingi.

"Maaf." Baekhyun memotong perdebatan Sehun dan Seulgi. "Aku permisi ke kamar dulu." Kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu respon keduanya. Pria mungil itu bahkan tak repot-repot menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati raut Sehun yang kebingungan karena kepergiannya.

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu." celetuk Sehun. Atensinya bergeming pada punggung Baekhyun sampai si mungil benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu masuk utama istana. Kentara terlihat perpaduan rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran dalam obsidian pria bersurai ebony itu. Tentu saja Seulgi menyadarinya, lagipula ia mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Akan tetapi, ia tak'kan berkomentar untuk hal itu.

Karena tujuannya adalah hal lain.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting oleh si pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Napasnya memburu, entah karena berjalan terlalu cepat atau hal lainnya yang tak begitu ia mengerti seperti melihat keakraban Sehun dan Seulgi barusan. Pikirnya, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat Sehun akrab dengan Seulgi, padahal mereka hanya sahabat? Apa karena Seulgi begitu cantik? Mungkin saja. Adalah hal yang tak mustahil jika Seulgi yang cantik bisa berteman akrab dengan Sehun yang tampan, bukan?

Maka, dengan pikiran sempit itulah, Baekhyun melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju cermin ajaib di sudut kamarnya. Walaubagaimanapun, ia harus menanyakan keresahannya pada satu-satunya objek yang ia percaya.

"Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling sempurna di muka bumi?"

Sosok cermin ajaib perlahan keluar dari tempatnya bernaung begitu mantra itu diucapkan.

" **Anda-lah yang paling sempurna di muka bumi, Yang Mulia."** Sosok tinggi bersuara berat itu memberikan kejujurannya. **"Yang paling cantik, juga paling kuat di antara semua makhluk."**

"Lebih cantik daripada Seulgi De Cerro?"

" **Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Untuk saat ini, tak ada yang mampu menyaingi kecantikan maupun kekuatan Anda."**

Tak hanya menghilangkan senyuman yang semula muncul di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun, ucapan si cermin ajaib bahkan menghasilkan kernyitan di dahi pria bersurai golden blonde itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'saat ini'?"

" **Layaknya semua makhluk hidup di dunia, Yang Mulia, Anda adalah salah satu yang tidak kekal. Cepat atau lambat, kesempurnaan yang Anda miliki akan beringsut lenyap, bahkan tersaingi orang lain. Terkecuali–"**

"Terkecuali apa?" Baekhyun memotong dengan intonasi tak sabaran.

" **Terkecuali Anda membuatnya kekal."**

"Kekal?" Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin menukik tajam. "Bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

Sebelum datang ke Demelza, Seulgi sempat khawatir jika seandainya Sehun telah berubah banyak, tapi sepertinya tebakannya meleset. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, Sehun tetaplah sosok yang menyenangkan, juga baik hati—seperti dulu. Pria itu justru tumbuh semakin baik semenjak meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Dan Seulgi bersyukur untuk itu. Setidaknya kesengsaraan Sehun selama disekap di Zenaide terbayar dengan kehidupannya di Demelza. Walaubagaimanapun, Sehun adalah pria yang baik meskipun sosok aslinya adalah Sinerva.

"Ini adalah kamarmu." ucap Sehun begitu ia dan Seulgi berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Itu adalah kamar yang sudah Sehun persiapkan sejak kemarin khusus untuk Seulgi. Ia tahu betul bahwa jarak Feronia dengan Demelza itu cukup jauh, jadi tak mungkin ia membiarkan Seulgi pulang di saat matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Setidaknya Seulgi harus beristirahat cukup sebelum menempuh perjalanan pulang ke Feronia. Dan lagi, Sehun masih merindukan sahabatnya itu, jadi bukanlah hal buruk untuk menyuruhnya menginap malam ini, bukan?

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta, oke? Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." imbuh Sehun, tak lupa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Seulgi.

"Baiklah." Seulgi membalas senyuman Sehun. Mereka memasuki kamar itu bersama-sama, lalu duduk berhadapan di kursi dekat jendela. "Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hun-ah. Kau tumbuh dengan baik disini."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, begitulah. Keluarga El Locus benar-benar memperlakukanku selayaknya anak kandung sendiri."

"Seandainya Raja Kyuhyun dan Ratu Jessica masih hidup, ingin sekali aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka." Seulgi menjeda kalimatnya kala melihat Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau bahagia tinggal disini?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku bahagia."

"Kau tak merindukan Feronia?"

Kemudian hening.

Sehun hanya termangu dengan tatapan tertuju pada lantai. Entah bagaimana, kenangan masa kecilnya di Feronia datang satu persatu dalam benaknya bagaikan sebuah klise, menciptakan kerinduan tersendiri di sudut hatinya.

"Mana mungkin aku berkata tidak, Seulgi-ya.." Sehun menjawab lirih. Tersirat kesedihan dalam intonasinya, namun masih berusaha ditutupinya dengan senyuman tipis. Dan Seulgi menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun merindukan tempat kelahiran mereka—sangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Sehun refleks menoleh pada Seulgi. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Apa?"

"Kita pulang, Hun-ah." Seulgi menggenggam tangan Sehun, memberikan pria itu tatapan memohon. "Kita pulang ke Feronia bersama-sama."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, tampak bingung memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya pada hal yang diucapkan sosok cermin ajaib padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok menjulang cermin ajaib._

" _ **Anda harus memakan jantung Sinerva, Yang Mulia."**_

 _Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membeliak sempurna detik itu juga. Mulutnya membuat celah kecil, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Untuk beberapa saat, benak pria bersurai golden blonde itu terasa kosong._

" _A–apa?"_

" _ **Sinerva, Yang Mulia."**_ _Sosok cermin ajaib mengulangi perkataannya._ _ **"Jantungnya merupakan sumber kekuatan yang mampu mematahkan segala macam kutukan, juga mengabadikan umur seseorang—termasuk kecantikan dan kemampuan sihir Anda."**_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Baekhyun sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak melakukan tindakan gila itu. Koreksi—ia tak mau melakukannya. Hell, sekalipun ia terobsesi untuk menjadi yang paling sempurna, tapi membunuh Sinerva—yang tak lain adalah Sehun—adalah hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh Hyung-nya sendiri demi mengabadikan kesempurnaannya?

"Lupakan saja, Baekhyun. Ya, lupakan saja. Lagipula–"

"Aku tidak bisa, Seulgi-ya."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin pulang ke Feronia?"

Langkah Baekhyun refleks terhenti saat tak sengaja menangkap suara Sehun dan Seulgi di sebuah kamar yang pintunya tak tertutup. Merasa penasaran akan pembicaraan mereka di dalam sana, pria mungil itupun berdiri dekat pintu, memasang pendengarannya setajam mungkin guna mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ayah kami baru saja meninggal."

"Raja Kyuhyun adalah Ayah-nya, bukan Ayah-mu, Sehun. Lagipula, ada banyak orang yang bisa membantunya memimpin kerajaan. Ia akan baik-baik saja tanpamu."

Apa-apaan ini?—batin Baekhyun. Alisnya menukik tajam, tangannya mengepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Jadi kedatangan Seulgi ke Demelza bukan untuk bertemu Sehun, melainkan membawa kabur Sehun ke Feronia?

"Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Seulgi-ya."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku. Jelaskan kenapa kau tak bisa pergi."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa gugup menanti jawaban Sehun. Lamat-lamat, ia berharap Sehun memberikan jawaban yang bisa membuat Seulgi pergi dari Demelza dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah-nya untuk selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun."

Namun jawaban itu sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam ekspektasi Baekhyun. Sementara di dalam sana, Seulgi masih bergeming dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Obsidiannya menelusuri manik Sehun, mencari sesuatu disana.

"Tidak." ucap Seulgi kemudian, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Itu bukan alasanmu."

"Kumohon mengertilah, Seulgi. Aku–"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar itu sontak mengalihkan atensi Sehun dan Seulgi. Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk berteriak pada si pelaku yang sepertinya sengaja melakukan itu, namun kata-katanya justru tertelan kembali saat tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"B–Baekhyun?"

Tak hanya Sehun, Seulgi-pun sama terkejutnya dengan pria tinggi itu. Namun bedanya, wanita cantik itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Baek, apa kau baru saja–"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja tatkala Baekhyun mendorongnya dari jarak jauh hingga tubuhnya menabrak pilar. Ia kunci semua pergerakan pria bersurai ebony itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya, sementara kedua tungkainya mengikis jaraknya dengan Seulgi.

"Y–Yang Mulia.." Seulgi mulai panik saat ruang geraknya semakin menipis. Paras ayunya seketika dipenuhi warna pucat. "S–saya–"

Kali ini, ucapan Seulgi yang terpotong karena Baekhyun lebih dulu mencekik lehernya hingga tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Pria mungil itu tak peduli sekalipun Seulgi adalah seorang wanita atau jika cekikan itu membuat Seulgi kehabisan napas. Hell, ia adalah seorang raja disana.

"Baekhyun, hentikan!" seru Sehun seraya meronta, tapi Baekhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Cekikannya di leher Seulgi justru menguat.

"Lancang sekali kau." desis Baekhyun. Maniknya menusuk netra Seulgi yang penuh dengan linangan airmata. "Kau pikir kau siapa dengan seenaknya membawa seseorang pergi dari sisiku, hah?!"

Seulgi tak kuasa menjawab. Bukan karena situasinya yang membuatnya kesulitan bicara atau mengais udara, ia sendiripun tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu, ia peduli pada Sehun, ia merindukan Sehun. Ia pikir Feronia-lah tempat Sehun seharusnya berada. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tak'kan repot-repot menunggu, apalagi mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Amarah telah menguasai pria mungil itu. Jadi detik dimana Seulgi meneteskan airmatanya, bola mata Baekhyun berubah semerah darah. Ia hisap habis kecantikan Seulgi, yang mana membuatnya menua dalam hitungan detik.

Tak ada yang tersisa.

Bahkan nyawa Seulgi.

BRUK!

Tubuh tak berisi ruh itu Baekhyun jatuhkan begitu saja. Berbeda dengan nasib malang Seulgi, pria bersurai golden blonde itu justru merasa lebih segar, kulitnyapun terlihat lebih kencang dan mulus.

"Apa..yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Suara Sehun bergetar—antara marah dan tak percaya. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya. Dan itu memancing emosinya. "JAWAB AKU, BAEKHYUN!"

"KAU TAK BERHAK MENGHAKIMIKU!"

Baekhyun tak peduli sekalipun ia tak memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Semenjak pria tinggi itu mengatakan alasannya tak bisa pergi dari Demelza, Baekhyun sudah berhenti menganggapnya saudara.

"Kau bilang kau tak'kan pernah meninggalkanku karena kau menyayangiku! Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau hanya ingin menjaga janjimu pada Ayah-ku!"

"Ap–tidak, Baek. Kau salah paham, aku–"

"BERHENTI BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke belakang dengan sihirnya. Tak dihiraukannya erangan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan pria bersurai ebony itu. Yang ada, tatapan si mungil menjadi semakin dingin.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar menyayangiku. Kupikir kau berjanji karena kau benar-benar ingin berada di sisiku, bukan karena terikat janji sialan yang kau buat bersama Ayah-ku!" Suara Baekhyun pecah bersama kekecewaannya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, cairan pekat berwarna hitam muncul di punggungnya, merambat ke pundak, dan berakhir membentuk cambuk bercabang setajam pedang di kedua tangannya. "Jadi untuk apa aku membiarkanmu hidup?" Ia menyeringai.

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan pintu dan jendela kamar yang Baekhyun tutup paksa dengan kekuatan sihirnya, pria mungil itu meluncurkan cambuk-cambuk tajamnya ke arah Sehun. Namun pria tinggi itu berhasil mengelak dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya setengah detik lebih awal. Dikepakkannya sepasang sayap itu, setinggi yang ia bisa.

"Baek, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Namun Baekhyun terlanjur dibutakan oleh amarah. Ia tak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi dari mulut Sehun, dan terus menyerangnya secara membabi buta dengan menggunakan cambuk-cambuk tajamnya. Bahkan ketika barang-barang di dalam kamar itu menjadi tak berbentuk akibat perkelahian mereka, Baekhyun tetap tak peduli. Serangannya tak'kan berhenti, pun tak'kan melambat.

Di lain sisi, para penjaga istana yang mendengar kerusuhan tersebut, segera berlarian menuju sumber suara. Sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin saja seseorang menyusup ke dalam istana, karena sampai tadi pagi semuanya masih dalam keadaan tenang. Namun ketika sudah sampai dimana suara itu berasal, mereka justru tak bisa membuka pintu kamar tersebut, pun tak bisa mendobraknya. Seolah ada beton yang sengaja dipasang di balik pintu itu. Mereka tak tahu bahwasanya itu adalah perbuatan sihir Baekhyun.

Sementara di dalam sana, perkelahian antar saudara itu berlangsung semakin sengit. Bahkan kali ini, Sehun tak bisa hanya sekedar menghindari serangan Baekhyun, ia harus memotong cambuk-cambuk tajam itu menggunakan cakarnya guna melindungi dirinya. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk melakukan itu, hanya saja yang menyulitkannya adalah luas kamar yang tak begitu besar. Walaubagaimanapun kedua sayapnya membutuhkan ruang untuk bergerak bebas. Dan sihir Baekhyun yang menutup jendela kamar benar-benar tak membantu.

"Hadapi aku, pengecut!" seru Baekhyun, lalu kembali melesatkan cambuk-cambuk tajamnya ke arah Sehun. Mereka tak mengenainya, tetapi itu benar-benar nyaris. Meskipun begitu, pria Sinerva itu sama sekali tak membalas serangan sang raja. Bukan karena tak mampu, ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti pria mungil itu.

"Balas aku!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal, namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada pendirian Sehun. Pria tinggi dengan dua jenis sayap berbeda itu justru semakin gesit menghindari serangan tersebut, membuat sang raja merasa disepelekan. Maka dengan mengerahkan kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya, ia kunci pergerakan Sehun di udara. "KUBILANG BALAS SERANGANKU, SINERVA SIALAN!" Lalu menusuk bahu, perut, serta paha Sehun dengan cambuk-cambuk tajamnya.

"Ughh!" Darah segarpun keluar dari mulut Sehun. Pria Sinerva itu lantas terjerembab ke lantai begitu cambuk-cambuk yang menembus tubuhnya ditarik. Dapat ia lihat melalui ekor matanya, lantai kamar yang bersimbah darah miliknya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, atensinya bergeser kala mendengar langkah Baekhyun menghampirinya. Pria mungil itu tak terlihat peduli, pun menaruh secuil belas kasihan padanya. Satu-satunya yang Sehun lihat di netra bak puppy itu hanyalah kedengkian.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas, hah?" desis Baekhyun, namun tak dijawab Sehun. "Kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu, tapi kenapa kau masih diam saja?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara bergetar. Rasa sakit yang semula ia rasakan, kini bercampur dengan rasa sesak tak terdeskripsikan, dan membuat pelupuk matanya dipenuhi bulir-bulir bening dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh, jika ada momen yang paling mengiris hatinya, maka itu adalah detik ini. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya hari dimana ia ingin membunuh orang yang dikasihinya.

"A–aku..ti–dak bisa, Baek.." Sehun menjawab dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menuntut. "Karena kau terlanjur berjanji pada Ayah-ku?" tanyanya sarkastis. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mengakhiri nyawa Sehun, namun perkataan pria tinggi itu berhasil menghentikannya.

"Karena a–aku..men–cintaimu.."

Dan itu menghentikan laju detakan jantung Baekhyun untuk sesaat.

"Jan–jiku..pada Ayah-mu b–bukanlah ha–langan bagi–ku untuk p–pergi dari sini, t–tapi kau.." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "K–kau..lah..a–lasanku untuk t–tetap tinggal, B–Baekhyunnie.."

"A–apa?" Baekhyun terbata saking terkejutnya.

"Se–jak..dulu.." Pandangan Sehun perlahan mengabur. "Selalu.."

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _Nyaringnya tangisan bayi pada malam pertama salju turun di Demelza, adalah awal kebahagiaan Raja Kyuhyun dan Ratu Jessica. Setelah dua tahun menikah, akhirnya mereka dikaruniai seorang putra yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta Kyuhyun. Namun daripada turut bahagia, Sehun justru merasa bingung. Pikirnya, benarkah sang ratu baru saja melahirkan seorang putra? Karena bagaimana mungkin seorang putra bisa terlihat secantik putri? Bibir tipis semerah delima, pipi putih berona, dan jemari mungil nan lentik. Jika saja tabib—yang membantu persalinan Ratu Jessica—tak mengklarifikasi hal itu lebih cepat, sudah pasti Sehun akan salah sangka._

" _Namanya Baekhyun." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sehun kecil. Ia tersenyum simpul saat bocah Sinerva itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Mulai saat ini, kau adalah Hyung-nya, Sehun-ah. Kelak, saat aku dan Jessica tak lagi ada di dunia, kau yang harus menjaga dan melindunginya. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Sehun tak menjawab Kyuhyun. Bukannya menolak, ia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedikit banyaknya ia merasa berhutang budi pada Kyuhyun yang telah membebaskannya dari penjara bawah tanah Zenaide, namun di sisi lain, ia tak mengerti akan peranannya di Demelza. Apakah ia seorang El Locus atau hanya sekedar orang asing yang dibayar seorang raja untuk melindungi putranya dari takdir yang kejam?_

 _ **Itu adalah pemikiran awal Sehun.**_

 _BRUK!_

" _Huwaaaaaa!"_

 _Tangisan nyaring itu sontak mengalihkan atensi Sehun yang tengah sibuk membaca buku. Tampak di hadapannya, tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada dalam posisi telungkup, dengan pipi penuh airmata. Sepertinya bocah bersurai golden blonde itu baru saja terjatuh saat asyik mengejar kupu-kupu di taman pribadi kerajaan._

" _Aigoo~" Sehun menghampiri adik angkatnya itu, menarik tubuhnya dari posisi telungkup, lalu menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang agak kotor. "Padahal sudah Hyung bilang jangan lari-lari begitu. Lihat, Baekkie jadi terjatuh'kan?"_

" _Cakit..hiks..tangan Baekkie..hiks..cakit cekali, Hyung~"_

" _Sakit?" Sehun perhatikan dengan saksama kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun. Terdapat lecet kecil disana. Menanggapinya, Sehun-pun tersenyum manis pada si mungil. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie, ini hanya luka kecil."_

" _Tapi..hiks..tangan Baekkie jadi melah..hiks..lacanya cakit cekali.."_

 _Entah kenapa, rajukan itu terlihat lucu di mata Sehun. Padahal Baekhyun jarang sekali merajuk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan para pelayan istana, namun jika pada Sehun, bocah berumur tiga tahun itu cenderung bersikap lebih terbuka. Mungkin karena Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun semenjak Jessica meninggal setahun yang lalu dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengurusi Demelza._

" _Kalau begitu," Sehun meniup telapak tangan Baekhyun, tak lupa memberikan kecupan kecil di bagian yang memerah. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil mengangguk pelan. "Telima kacih, Hunnie Hyung~"_

 _Sehun tersenyum puas. Jemarinya kemudian menghapus sungai airmata di pipi putih si mungil. "Nah, sekarang berhentilah menangis, oke? Kalau menangis terus, nanti cantiknya Baekkie hilang lho!"_

 _Mendengar itu, sontak Baekhyun berhenti sesenggukan. "Eung!" Kemudian membentangkan senyuman lebarnya pada yang lebih tua. "Hunnie Hyung, ayo tangkap kupu-kupu cantik cama Baekkie!"_

 _Sehun menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun. "Ayo!"_

 _Saat itu, Sehun memang tak mengerti apa peranannya di Demelza. Namun ketika melihat senyuman Baekhyun, ia tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya di jemari lentik itu. Ada keinginan besar dalam dirinya untuk selalu berada di sisi si mungil, menjaga, dan melindunginya._

 _Lebih dari seorang Hyung kepada adiknya._

.

.

.

"..lan.."

Samar-samar suara seseorang yang tak asing memasuki indra pendengaran Sehun. Awalnya terdengar begitu lirih, tapi lambat laun menjadi semakin jelas. Meskipun retinanya belum sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan bias mentari, Sehun tahu benar bahwa orang yang tengah menunduk dengan telapak tangan menempel di dada kirinya itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan, sial–"

"Baek?"

Kata 'sialan' yang sedari tadi digumamkan si mungil, sontak terhenti begitu saja. Ia bergeming untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata berkantung itu dengan sepasang manik amber milik Sehun.

"H–Hyung?"

"Apa..yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, tapi yang ditanya sepertinya masih dalam mode terkejut. Atensi Sehun kemudian berpindah pada kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel di dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. Ada sinar keemasan yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sehun tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sihir Baekhyun. "Baek, itu..sihirmu?"

"INI SEMUA SALAH HYUNG!"

Sehun berkedip bingung. "Hah?"

"Salah Hyung karena sudah membawa wanita itu kesini! Salah Hyung karena tak membalas seranganku! Salah Hyung karena–" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala pipinya dihiasi rona kemerahan. Netranya yang semula terpaku pada netra Sehun, kini beralih pada objek lain. "Salah Hyung karena..tak mengatakan perasaan Hyung lebih awal.." cicitnya di ujung kalimat.

Sehun termangu dibuatnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menyelamatkannya. Sehun bahkan baru sadar bahwa matahari telah muncul di luar sana. Sepertinya ia cukup lama tak sadarkan diri. Namun di atas semua itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terjaga, Baek?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tak lapar!"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Baekhyun menatap sengit Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Karena ada banyak yang harus Hyung jelaskan padaku! Semua yang tak kuketahui, tak terkecuali!"

Lalu hening.

Netra Baekhyun masih bergeming pada netra Sehun, menuntut jawaban yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya. Namun bukannya memberikan sebuah penjelasan, pria tinggi itu malah tersenyum penuh arti pada si mungil.

"Apa?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

Dan rona kemerahan secara harfiah memenuhi permukaan wajah Baekhyun.

"A–aku tidak menanyakan hal itu kok!"

"Kau jelas-jelas tadi mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahku karena tak mengatakan perasaanku lebih awal. Dan mengingat aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah Sinerva, jadi kupikir hanya perasaanku satu-satunya yang kusembunyikan darimu."

"T–t–tapi, maksudku bukan i–itu!"

"Jadi, kau tak mau tahu perasaanku?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU!"

Baekhyun keceplosan—sungguh. Ia tak bermaksud mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar merutuki mulut bodohnya. Astaga, tak terbayang sudah seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini, telinganya bahkan terasa begitu panas.

"M–maksudku..selain itu!" Si mungil berdalih. "Aku yakin ada hal lainnya yang Hyung sembunyikan dariku, seperti janji Hyung pada Ayah!"

"Itu hanya janji kecil, Baek."

"Aku tetap ingin tahu!" Baekhyun bersikukuh, dan Sehun hanya mampu menghela napas panjang karenanya. Kalau sudah begini, pria tinggi itu tak punya banyak pilihan. Meski dirinya masih ragu, tapi ia tahu pada akhirnya ego Baekhyun akan selalu menang.

"Baiklah." Sehun memutuskan. Pria bersurai ebony itu kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dahi yang bersurai golden blonde, menatap netra si mungil yang membulat utuh—mungkin efek terkejut karena aksi Sehun yang tiba-tiba—sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya. Dan saat itulah, Baekhyun mengetahui segalanya. Semua kejadian kilas balik—termasuk masa lalu Sehun yang didibawa paksa pasukan Zenaide dan ramalan Rumplestiltskin yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan—berputar jelas dalam benaknya.

"Astaga.." gumam Baekhyun setelah Sehun menjauhkan dahinya. Pandangannya seketika menerawang akan sikapnya selama ini yang begitu terobsesi pada kecantikan dan kekuatan. "Hyung, aku–" Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Waktu itu, Ayah-mu memang memintaku untuk menjagamu seperti adikku sendiri karena Beliau khawatir akan ramalan yang dikatakan Rumplestiltskin." terang Sehun. Dielusnya pipi si mungil teramat lembut, kemudian tersenyum manis padanya. "Tapi sekalipun waktu itu Ayah-mu tak meminta, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, Baek. Aku tak'kan pergi, kecuali kau yang meminta.."

Jika ada yang lebih membuat Baekhyun terkejut selain mengetahui hal yang tadi Sehun perlihatkan melalui kilas balik dalam benaknya, maka itu adalah saat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana, itu membuat sesuatu di balik rongga dadanya terhentak begitu keras. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, ada perasaan menggelitik di sekitar perutnya, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di atasnya. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun merasakannya.

"Dan.." Sehun menambahkan. Tampak jelas raut penyesalan di paras tampannya. "Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang, Baek.."

Tidak. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang minta maaf. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sikapnya selama ini yang terlalu dibutakan oleh perkataan cermin ajaibnya. Ia terlalu tamak, padahal kesempurnaan tak selamanya berpatok pada kecantikan dan kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki. Ia seharusnya bersyukur akan dirinya yang saat ini. Dirinya yang selalu sempurna di mata Sehun, bahkan setelah pria tinggi itu mengetahui takdirnya yang kejam.

"A–akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hyung.." Baekhyun menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya. Sesaat, ia gigit bibir bawahnya ketika sesak menghalangi jalur pernapasannya. "Untuk segalanya, aku..benar-benar minta maaf.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

Baekhyun tak tahu saat dirinya terisak, Sehun justru tersenyum bangga padanya. Well, pria tinggi itu paham betul perangai si mungil. Karena ketika melihatnya menangis sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf', ia tahu bahwa adik angkatnya itu benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun melakukan hal yang berhasil menggeser atensi si mungil pada manik amber-nya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi.

"H–Hyung?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Baek. Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud melukai siapapun." Sehun menghapus airmata di pipi Baekhyun. Dielusnya surai halus berwarna golden blonde itu guna menenangkannya. "Tidak apa, semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang." Kemudian membawanya ke sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

Perlu waktu tiga detik bagi Baekhyun untuk bangun dari keterkejutannya, sebelum akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu. Kedua matanya terpejam, menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tak'kan pernah meminta Hyung pergi dari sisiku.."

Sehun tersenyum tulus seraya mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat. "Maka aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya, Baekhyunnie.."

 **###**

Hari-hari di Demelza mulai berjalan normal. Para penjaga serta pelayan istana bekerja seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan rakyat Demelza yang menjalankan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Nyaris tak ada perubahan yang terjadi di negeri yang khas akan pemandangan alamnya itu, kecuali sebuah rahasia di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ya, keadaan 'normal' itu nyatanya adalah perbuatan sihir Baekhyun.

Adalah keputusan Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk membuat orang-orang yang pernah mendengar pertengkaran mereka, lupa secara permanen. Dan sihir Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil. Tak satupun dari mereka ingat mengenai kejadian malam itu—kecuali Sehun, seolah hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama berpikir bahwa keputusan itu adalah adalah yang terbaik. Biarlah kejadian malam itu menjadi rahasia mereka berdua saja.

Selain menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghapus ingatan orang-orang, Baekhyun-pun menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan cermin ajaib miliknya. Sehun yang mendengar keputusan itu langsung dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri, pun cukup terkejut, tapi pria mungil itu memang bersungguh-sungguh. Saat ditanya kenapa, Baekhyun menjawab bahwa ia tak mau lagi terpengaruh ucapan cermin ajaibnya. Ia takut menjadi sosok yang lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja Sehun sangat mendukung keputusan ini.

Lalu, rahasia lainnya yang mereka jaga bersama adalah kematian Seulgi. Wanita itu diam-diam mereka kebumikan di pemakaman kerajaan, setelah sebelumnya Sehun membujuk Baekhyun. Tentu saja pria mungil itu tak mampu menolak, karena meskipun ia masih ada rasa kesal mengingat Seulgi hampir saja membawa Sehun pergi dari sisinya, perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya lebih mendominasi.

Dan sekarang, tersisa satu yang belum mereka bereskan.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hyung ingin memakamkan wanita itu di Demelza."

Ucapan Baekhyun yang cenderung terdengar seperti rajukan itu sontak menghentikan aktivitas Sehun yang tengah mengupas kulit apel. Alis pria bersurai ebony itu terangkat sebelah, sedikitnya agak bingung karena tiba-tiba pembicaraan tentang Seulgi keluar dari mulut pria mungil itu. Sungguh tidak biasa—pikir Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya dia tidak punya keluarga di Feronia?"

Sehun tak segera menjawab. Atensinya kembali ia fokuskan pada apel merah yang baru setengah dikupas kulitnya. "Seulgi sudah tak memiliki keluarga, Baek. Mereka meninggal saat pasukan Zenaide menyerang Feronia dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya hanyalah aku. Itu sebabnya dia begitu senang saat tahu bahwa aku masih hidup."

"Begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Untuk beberapa detik, ia merasa simpati pada Seulgi, tapi tak lama kemudian, itu berubah menjadi sebuah kecemburuan. Tanpa sadar, si mungil bersurai golden blonde itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalian ternyata sangat dekat ya?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar intonasi cemburu Baekhyun. "Kami hanya bersahabat, Baek. Lagipula–" Ia menyeringai seraya memberikan potongan apel yang telah dikupas pada si mungil. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu?"

Dan Baekhyun merona parah. Lamat-lamat batinnya mengumpat Sehun yang tiba-tiba membelokkan topik pembicaraan—yang sialnya sudah terjadi. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan berdehem seraya memasang ekspresi biasa saja. Tapi jika si mungil berpikir bahwa cara tersebut bisa mengelabui Sehun, maka ia benar-benar salah besar.

"A–aku tahu kok! Tidak perlu Hyung perjelas lagi!"

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa saat ini Sehun mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, berikanlah aku jawaban."

Sekakmat.

Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu di tempat.

"Jika kau belum sadar, kau belum memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu padaku. Akupun butuh kepastian, kau tahu?" ujar Sehun jahil. Sungguh, jika saja ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, sudah ia peluk erat-erat pria mungil di sampingnya ini saking gemasnya.

"M–memangnya.." Baekhyun merespon setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Ia telan ludahnya bulat-bulat terlebih dahulu untuk menetralkan kegugupannya. "Jawaban apa..yang Hyung ingin dengar?"

"Hm..apa ya?" Sehun pura-pura berpikir, membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Well, salahkan saja Baekhyun dan ketidakpekaannya karena tak menyadari kehadiran seringaian Sehun.

"A–apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Bagaimana kalau.." Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, tak lupa menyematkan senyuman manis yang mampu melelehkan hati si mungil. "Sebuah kata 'ya' saat aku melamarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Baekhyunnie, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"EEEHHH?!"

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi itu. Bibirnya kemudian mendekat ke hadapan telinga Baekhyun yang sudah sangat memerah, lalu berbisik disana, "Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'~"

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Sehun yang mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

 **AHOYYY~ ini adalah FF HunBaek pertama saya, terinspirasi dari karakter Ravenna di film "The Huntsman: Winter's War", dan karakter Rumplestiltskin di film "Once Upon A Time". Well, ini semua gara-gara abis baca FF HunBaek punya author RedApplee, saya juga jadi ngiler buat bikin FF HunBaek dari film "The Huntsman". Jadilah FF ini, haha~**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa buat cek list FF para author kaporit kalian yang apdet jamaah di malam Minggu ini: Baekbychuu, SilvieVienoy96, RedApplee, PrincePink, Railash61, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, JongTakGu88, Sayaka Dini, CussonsBaekby, Oh Yuri.**

 **Last but not least, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (1011), AYA (0711), dan ALFI (0911). Also, HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY TO YURI (1411), OZA (1911), FARAH (2611), dan PARK CHANYEOL (2711)! ALL THE BEST FOR US~**

 **PS. Adakah yang bisa menebak kenapa Baekhyun harus dinikahkan dengan Sinerva agar ketamakannya bisa dicegah? Saya menjelaskannya secara tersirat lho, afufu~**

 **PSS. Ketikan review kalian di kotak review ya, saya butuh pendapat kalian tentang FF HunBaek pertama saya ini. Gomabchuuu~**


End file.
